


Ладошки

by jamie_lee



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Ладошки

Они путешествуют вместе, по разрушенным дорогам, на запад и восток. Карл покинул безопасный город в день, когда погиб отец, а София ушла с ним. Угловатая, тонкая, выгоревшая на солнце, словно старая фотография, она держала поводья, пока лошади пили. Карл оглядывался по сторонам.  
Со временем - сколько прошло? пять лет, шесть? десять? - они все научились чувствовать приближение ходячих, как чувствуют надвигающуюся в воздухе грозу.  
В доме, где они остановились на сегодня, пыль лежит мягким одеялом, покрывает два трупа с отверстиями от пуль, лежащие наверху. Совсем еще дети.  
Карл оглядывает их комнаты равнодушно, отмечая лишь, в каком состоянии окна и крыша.  
София сидит на полу, скрестив ноги, и задумчиво водит пальцем по книге с картинками, которую откопала на одной из полок. Шевелит губами, морщит лоб, силясь вспомнить буквы.  
Она уже забыла, как читать правильно, буквы переплетаются меж собой в странные узоры, и, кажется, еще немного, и она расплачется.  
Карл не любит, когда она плачет. Он вспонимает отца, который неловко топтался возле рыдающей матери, и злится еще сильнее, потому что ничего не может сделать. Нельзя сказать "все будет хорошо", потому что это - вранье.  
Ходячих меньше, они слабеют, но вот только людей - людей еще меньше. Карл знает это.  
Все знают это.  
София шмыгает носом - совсем как в детстве - и зачарованно наблюдает за чем-то над его плечом. Глиняный отпечаток двух пар детских ладоней, подписанных как "Лиза" и "Джек". Любимые дети, чьи родители защитили их, как смогли. Любимые дети, канувшие в небытие.  
Карл не мог ни быть благодарен тому, что пули пришлись в лоб - так те хотя бы не проснулись и не принесли им лишние хлопоты. Сегодня Карл слишком устал.  
София мгновенно забывает книгу - ее внимание рассеяно, словно песок - и подходит ближе, обводит пальцами контуры.  
\- Никогда не видела, - говорит она благоговейно, не оглядываясь на Карла. - Карл, у тебя когда-нибудь такое было?  
\- Это было у всех, у тебя тоже, - слова выходят немного жестче, чем но рассчитывал, но плевать. Карл не любит вспоминать о том, что было раньше. Нет в этом ничего хорошего.  
\- Мэгги не вещала на стену мои ладони, - София хмурится, поджимает нижнюю губу точь-в-точь, как мать. Как настоящая мать, которую она не помнит.  
Ее взгляд становится настолько растерянным, что Карлу ее жалко. Он обнимает ее, прижимает к себе за талию и думает о том, его женщина сошла с ума давным давно, когда еще была маленькой.  
София не помнит ничего из того, что было раньше, и иногда Карл ей завидует.  
Иногда он ненавидит ее за это с той же силой, с какой обычно любит.  
\- Когда у нас появится маленький, нужно будет сделать такую штуку, - решает София, сжимая его ладонь цепкими пальцами. Ее лицо становится жестче. Вот теперь она похожа на Мэгги.  
\- Когда мы вернемся, - обещает Карл и увлекает ее на пол.  
Они не вернутся.


End file.
